1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle employing a power source, e.g., an engine or a motor, for driving a wheel and, more particularly, to a pulley-belt-clutch assembly for transmission between the power source and the wheel and, still more particularly, to a variable transmission pulley.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventionally, gear boxes are incorporated in power transmission systems of vehicles for providing optimal torques for driving wheels of the vehicle dependent on different speeds of the vehicle and different resistances on the vehicle. Those gear boxes are operated manually or automatically. However, as gears are used, the torques can only be varied step by step, not continuously. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the abovementioned problem.